


Call Me Maybe

by ilostmyshoe



Series: A Good Man is Hard to Be (aka Sam Wilson is a National Treasure) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meant it when he said he was fine with Steve doing his "avengers thing." Steve meant it when he said he'd call every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks as always to [stars_inthe_sky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky/works)—the best beta reader a girl could ask for.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sam. How’s it going?”

“Steve?”

“You sound surprised to hear from me…”

“Nah, man. It’s just…you just called last night. And don’t get me wrong, after seeing the news coverage of the Hulk’s rampage I was glad to hear that you guys were okay and hiding out somewhere safe. But I definitely wasn’t expecting to hear from you again so soon.”

“Huh. ‘Cause, see, that’s what I meant when I said I would call you ‘every night that we’re apart.’”

“Seriously, Rogers?”

“I guess this must be another one of those ‘cultural shifts’ everyone says I’m struggling to adjust to…”

“Oh, here we go…”

“Because, in my day, when a man said he’d call every night he called every single night—no exceptions, no excuses. And calls weren’t free in those days, either. None of this ‘unlimited calls and texts’ nonsense. The rates for long-distance calls like this were sky-high, so we made damn sure every minute counted. We—“

“Steve.”

“What?”

“Killer. Robot. Apocalypse. Seriously. I’m pretty sure that’s a valid excuse at any point in time—even way back in 19-whatever.”

“Hardly. During the war you could barely turn around without running into the mechanized creation of some Nazi scientist.”

“Were those mechanized creations as powerful as the super-powerful, combined mind-child of Stark, Banner, and Asgardian magic?”

“Not usually…”

“I rest my case.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“…”

“…”

“I really miss you, Sam.”

“Aw, shucks. You’re making me blush.”

“Seriously, though. These guys are great, but sometimes…did I tell you about the cursing thing?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“The other day, Tony was cursing up a storm—as usual—and after one of his expletives I said, ‘Language.’”

“ _’Language?_ Seriously?”’

“It was a joke. He complains that I’m too serious, but then when I try to be funny, it goes right over his head.”

“Oh, man.”

“Yeah. I mean, he laughed about it, but he clearly thought he was laughing at me, not with me.”

“Wow. Just…wow.”

“I’m 75 percent sure Nat heard it and thought Tony’s misunderstanding just made it funnier. Pretty sure I caught a hint of a smile every time he mentioned it.”

“That sounds like Natasha, all right. How’s she doing with everything?”

“You know how she is—it’s hard to tell sometimes. I think she’s working through it. She’s been spending a lot of time with Bruce.”

“Bruce? Huh. Did not see that one coming.”

“Join the club, man. But, hey, if it’s what she wants, right?”

“I’m not ever going to stand in that woman’s way. But what about…the other guy?”

“The Hulk?”

“No. The…friend of yours that we’ve been trying to get in touch with…”

“I don’t know. She hasn’t mentioned him since she gave me that file. I know the records we found seemed to indicate a relationship between the two of them, but I don’t want to press her on it.”

“You scared of her?”

“Hell yeah. But I also respect her privacy.”

“Of course.”

“And how’s the search going, anyway? I feel shitty about leaving you to look by yourself when it’s really my thing.”

“Hey, I’ve been working this case for over a year now. I think at some point it became my thing, too.”

“Still, I hate leaving you to do it alone.”

“And I hate doing it alone. Lying here in my oh-so-sad and lonely hotel room. Rolling around on this big empty bed.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is?”

“Yeah, that’s how it is. What’re you wearing, Steve?”

“Well, I had to borrow some clothes from Clint, so, uh, purple pajama pants and a white t-shirt. They’re, um, a bit…snug.”

“Damn. I’ll just bet they are. I bet that shirt’s stretched so thin across your chest it’s practically translucent, with those perky nipples of yours just—“

“Sam!”

“What? I thought Natasha and Clint told you this was a secure line—encrypted and untraceable.”

“They did, and I trust them, but…this undisclosed location of ours…let’s just say the walls are pretty thin. I just heard Tony and Bruce laughing next door. And we’re guests here. It wouldn’t feel right.”

“Oh. I see. That’s cool. We should probably say goodnight anyway.”

“Yeah. Well, good night, then. I miss you. Take care of yourself.”

“You, too. Remember: no dying.”

“No dying. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
